


Mulberry

by himitsutsubasa



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsutsubasa/pseuds/himitsutsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He must face his own kobayashi maru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mulberry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [5U175](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328742) by [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/pseuds/Closer). 



Jessica Pearson, deadly, gorgeous, and ruthless, stepped all over him. She'd looked away the whole time, eyes cast out the window as she delivered the final blow. 

She sank her heel into the soft flesh of his chest, and the sharp stiletto slid readily into the muscle of a weak and fluttering heart.

Mike sighed. "Harvey, you know I don't have any other choice."

His partner snapped, "We always have a choice." 

Of course, Harvey would think that. Drug user turned golden boy, Mike's story to the letter. 

But one of them had gone to Harvard. The other had a damned piece of paper that couldn't prove anything.

Harvey picked up his baseball. Tossing it between his hands and pacing. "We can fight her on this. You, me, us against the world."

His Captain Kirk if there ever was one. And this... this was his kobayashi maru. 

Mike got up, brushing the non-existent dust off his jacket. He couldn't hack the system. He couldn't make the Klingons bow. He couldn't save the Enterprise and the mission.

"I'm sorry."

The man stilled.

"I told you..."

Mike's lips twitched into smile, eyes dropping to his feet. Six months, fourteen days, three hours. Harvey'd said, 'Never say you're sorry unless you're really sorry.' 

"I'm sorry."

Harvey turned.

"Mike."

Harvey's hands settled on his shoulders, trying to catch his eyes.

Mike rolled his shoulders, brushing his mentor off. "I'm so sorry, Harvey."

"Come on, Mike."

Protect his captain. His prime directive. He had to protect his captain.

His feet take him out the door, past Donna who doesn't look up, past the probie farm, past his old desk, and into the elevator.

The door closes with a small ding and Mike sinks to the floor, face buried in his hands, chest rising and falling with each breath, tears stinging his eyes.

Unflappable Harvey. Infallible Harvey. "I always have a plan, puppy." Harvey. His Harvey and the last words Mike could let him have before Mike would ruin them both because he would have to stay with his Harvey. 

"Please, don't go."

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the idea and didn't really have time to toy with it the way I would like to. I also have other thing to write. I am sorry.


End file.
